Dangerous Artifacts
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal finds an odd little antique shop where something odd happens. - Supernatural, whumpage, and other fun stuff - Loosely based off the Mirror episode from Warehouse 13 and other similar stories.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

It was Saturday, one of Neal's days off. He had decided to go exploring around the neighborhood for something interesting to do. His two mile radius wasn't much but the area was rich in shops and other interesting places to visit including Central Park.

Neal found himself glancing through the window of a shop he hadn't noticed before. It had recently opened up and seemed to be some kind of "antique" shop. He looked for a way in and saw the proprietor watching him, then point towards the nearby alleyway. Neal nodded and walked a few yards into the alley before finding the entrance to the shop. He pushed open the door and heard the _tinkling_ of a small copper bell.

"Welcome to Prentiss Antiques. Was there anything in particular you were searching for, sir?" The shopkeeper appeared to be in his late 50s to 60s, of European descent, his accent slightly watered down with something remotely New Yorker. He had a shock of salt and peppery hair, the peppery part more a raven black, his skin not as wrinkled as it could be and his eyes… they were an extraordinary shade of lavender blue like nothing Neal had ever seen. He smiled back at the man and shook his head.

"Actually, I was just window shopping and notice this lot had been taken. It's been abandoned for a while. When did you open shop?" Neal was already browsing the wide array of unusual and typically antique items within the confines of the store. One item made him gawk a bit; it was a small hand, five fingered but severed just above the wrist. It looked almost human but for the reptilian skin and coloring. It had long talon-like nails at the end of each fingertip and a keychain like appliance at the severed end like on a rabbit's foot. Neal didn't know if he wanted to ask what it was but the owner seemed to notice his interest in it.

"Very interesting item I picked up on my journeys abroad. Considered a very lucky charm in some areas. Only ten dollars and one of a kind." The man smiled broadly revealing shiny white teeth. Neal nodded, still looking at the thing with a fearful curiosity. If not the for the fact he had recently reread "_The Monkey's Paw_" He might have considered getting it a gag gift for Peter or even Mozzie but that story always gave him the creeps just like this little "_charm_." The man chuckled.

"It won't bite. I'll even bring down the price to five dollars if that helps." Neal looked up at him and shook his head apologetically.

"Not really what I was looking for. Thanks, but I'll keep browsing." Neal smiled as confidently as he could, although the store was giving him the creeps now, the owner nodding with that strange smile.

"If you need any help, just ring the bell at the desk."

**()()()**

Neal must have combed every corner of the small shop. For being so compact, it seemed he had roamed for hours if not miles through out the building. Time had escaped him and he noticed nearly an hour had passed since he had come in. He was supposed to meet Mozzie for lunch. Neal started back the way he came. He got turned around in the little shop and ended up staring at a person at the end of the aisle.

The person looked rather familiar. They wore a nice suit only instead of dark blue it was black. The white linen shirt inside was now a soft sky blue with a skinny maroon instead of striped tie. They wore the same fedora and if Neal hadn't known he was looking at himself he would have thought something was wrong.

"Hmmm… must be a trick to this thing." He looked up and down at the glass, his blue eyes glittering back at him in curiosity. The glass was a beautiful shimmering silver, clear like water and seemingly moving when he gave it a closer look. It had to be the lighting. He shrugged, looking at the beautiful framework in what seemed to be a burnished bronze with symbols and leaf designs all around the edges. He couldn't quite figure out the language although he had to think it was runic if not something a little older; Possibly Sumerian. He wasn't sure what it was, running his fingers gently against the raised design and feeling a kind of electricity running through him as he did.

"_You know, this mirror is magic. It can make all your dreams come true_." Neal turned around but nobody was there. He didn't see the shopkeeper standing anywhere near him so he wondered if he had imagined the voice.

"_No, you heard me. Anything you've ever wanted to do but didn't, this mirror will grant you that wish_." Neal looked around again then realized he saw a motion out the side of his right eye. He turned and saw his reflection winking back at him. Neal took a few steps back, blinking at his reflection which now was behaving itself. He sighed and laughed at himself.

"Neal, you're seeing things. Probably the atmosphere. Time to go." He was about to turn, giving himself one last look in the mirror when he definitely saw his reflection do something odd. It flipped his, no _its_ hat at him roguishly. Neal stared at the now moving figure no longer following his lead. It laughed and gave a little flourish.

"_I would introduce myself, but I think you know who I am_." It held out a hand as if to shake, its range of influence ending within the glass. Neal awkwardly, and for no other reason than he was in shock, held out his hand towards the glass in a likewise manner. It was a sudden kind of '_tingle_' like someone rubbing their feet on the carpet and then touching your arm. He felt it flow through him as his right hand and the reflection's left hand met.

"_I never know when I can find someone who'll let me out. I guess today was my lucky day. Perhaps you'll find someone_." Neal blinked trying figure out what the reflection meant when he realized he was holding out his right hand but facing the wrong direction. He saw his '_other_' self smiling back at him and waving as it walked away and disappeared down the aisles of stuff he had been lost in. Neal stared for a moment, trying to get a grasp when he realized what had happened.

"Wait! Where… " He turned around and found nothing but blackness in the background, the only light from the glass of the mirror, filtering through as if from underwater. Neal reached forward but there was a barrier, the watery surface hard like ice and even cooler. He beat on it, the iciness burning his knuckles. Neal yelled again.

"Let me out of here! Hey! Someone let me out of here!" He heard the faint murmurings of voices in the background and then the sound of a bell over the door tinkling briefly before another sound of someone locking up. The lights went out, the glow from the watery surface fading to a sullen fluorescence. Neal beat on the glass over and over again till he saw a figure approach. It was the old shopkeeper.

"Hey! Hey! Let me out of here! Please!" Neal beat on the glass but the old man didn't seem to see or hear him. He was looking at something in the glass but it wasn't Neal. The old man pulled out a large blanket and threw it over the mirror leaving Neal in near darkness.

"Please! Let me out of here!" Neal was yelling now, his voice growing hoarse but the old man couldn't hear him. A faint sound of footsteps retreating echoed into the distance and then silence. Neal finally just knelt on the cool stone of the floor, his knuckles raw from hitting the icy surface. He pulled out his handkerchief and wrapped them in it, wiping at his face. He was crying? This wasn't like him at all. He just sat there a moment before he remember his phone.

Neal pulled out his cell and saw he had a signal. He dialed Mozzie, listening and waiting as the number rung. After a moment he heard someone pick up.

"_If this is some kind of a joke_…" Mozzie's voice sounded irritated, the sounds of other people in the background.

"Mozzie, this is Neal. I need your help." Neal waited for his friend to reply but only heard a quiet murmuring as if Mozz had covered the receiver and was whispering to someone else.

"_Hmmm… uhm, I doubt you're who you say you are because you're standing right here_." Mozzie sounded even more irritated now, another voice, someone familiar in the background whispering.

"(_Hang up already_!)" The other person sounded almost angry, Mozzie whispering back.

"(_I am I am… ) So… Besides the fact your number is unlisted… I'm sure you're getting a laugh out of this but I'm not, so bye_." Mozzie hung up, the number going dead.

Neal would have said more but it was too late. He sighed, a feeling of frustration rushing over him. Now he knew who was in the background talking: The other him. He rarely listened to his own voice (_he wasn't that kind of narcissist_) but it had been his voice he heard. So it knew his itinerary for the day and had gone in his place to meet Mozzie. Neal cursed. He dialed another number.

"_Burke residence_." Neal was relieved to hear Peter's voice.

"Peter? I need to…" It was a short lived victory as he realized he had gotten the answering machine.

"_We're busy at the moment so please leave a message after the beep. Thanks_." Neal heard the beep and didn't know how crazy it would sound but he had to do it.

"Peter… Elizabeth… if I show up today, you have to keep me distracted and take me to '_Prentiss Antiques' _down the street from the Park. Remember: _Prentiss Antiques_. It's very important." He had barely gotten it all out when he heard the beep. Neal sighed and hung up, dialing another number.

"_Burke_." Peter's voice answered pointedly, without much emotion. Neal whewed and spoke quickly.

"Peter, it's Neal." Neal tried not to sound too desperate but it was hard to hide his emotions when he wasn't sure what was going on.

"_Neal? Your voice sounds kind of garbled_." Peter was moving in the background, another voice audible.

"(_Did you want some egg rolls honey_?)" It was El speaking.

"(_Sure, give me a second_.) _Neal, what did you say again_?" Peter sounded farther away.

"Peter, I need you to visit Prentiss Antiques." He could hear static on the line now although it had worked up till now. Dammit.

"Peter, listen to your answering machine!" He had barely gotten that out when the static became a whine and then some horrible feedback. He pulled the cell from his ear and saw the signal had died. Neal sighed, messing with the phone but the signal didn't come back. He shivered in the near darkness of the place he was trapped and gazed around with a bit of fear.

"This has to be a nightmare… I must be dreaming." Neal repeated this to himself, tiring himself out, curling up on the floor and finally falling asleep.

**()()()**

_Story Note: The thing about the little reptile hand on the keychain actually happened to me at an estate / garage sale. Thing creeped me out to no end and I had just finished reading the "Monkey's Paw" and kept wondering if this thing was like that. The guy saw me looking at it and said it was $5 bucks. I didn't have the cash but I kept looking at the thing till my mom threatened me if I bought it. She hated it! LOL Then the guy walked up to me (the seller) and whispered: "**Just take it. It's yours! I won't tell.**" I would have but for the whole creep factor. So yes... that part of the story is semi-true._ ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2 - Mozzie)**

Mozzie looked at his watch and then outside. Neal was late. Neal was never late. Mozzie started to feel his pulse race ever so slightly thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to his friend when he heard the ding of the small bell at the front of the café and there was Neal. Mozz felt his breath start to settle, his heartbeat slow and his blood pressure go down. He watched Neal glance around the café before their eyes met, waving at him in a rather roguish manner.

"Hello, Mr. Mozz. How are you today?" Neal's voice seemed different or maybe it was just because he was still a bit upset with him. Mozzie glared slightly at the young man, noticing an odd mischievous glitter in those blue eyes.

"You're late! You know I don't like late. What was so important you look like the cat that ate the canary?" Mozz was curious now, seeing a strange kind of difference in his friend. Neal just leaned back against the chair, arms spread out behind him and grinned broadly.

"Nothing actually… well something but you wouldn't be interested." Neal continued to have that oddly dangerous grin on his face, Mozzie becoming intrigued. He would have asked more but his cell rang. He looked down at his pocket and picked it up, looking at the number. It was listed as "_unknown_." He wasn't expecting anyone to call covertly so he wondered who it would be, answering.

"If this is some kind of a joke…" Mozzie's was upset someone had figured out his number. He made it obvious as he answered.

"_Mozzie, this is Neal. I need your help_." Mozzie blinked at the voice. It sure sounded like Neal but Neal was here. He covered the receiver and looked over at Neal.

"(Someone is messing with me.) Hmmm… uhm, I doubt you're who you say you are because you're sitting right here." Mozzie sounded even more irritated now, Neal whispering from across the table. He heard something faint on the other end but mostly static, waiting for the jokester to reply.

"(Hang up already!)" Neal sounded almost angry. Mozzie whispered back.

"(I am I am… ) So… Besides the fact your number is unlisted… I'm sure you're getting a laugh out of this but I'm not, so bye." Mozzie hung up, rolling his eyes as he shook his head.

"Kids! Someone tried to tell me they were you. The nerve!" Mozzie pushed the phone back into his pocket and went back to trying to figure out what had put Neal in such a good mood. Neal just stared at him with a curious glance.

"They said they were me? Weird. Did they sound like me?" Neal seemed amused although that glitter had dimmed a bit and turned to a nervous laugh. Mozzie nodded.

"Amazingly they did despite their poor connection. I would have thought it was you had you not been right here in front of me. Must be a belated April Fool's joke. So… you look like you're excited about something. Tell me already before I die of suspense!" Mozz had gotten over his irritation at the call and Neal's tardiness and was still wondering what was going on with the young man. Neal grinned again.

"Remember that '_heist_' you told me about. The one I said I wouldn't do?" Neal's voice sounded excited like a kid at Christmas. His eyes seemed a much deeper blue than before. Mozz blinked.

"Yeeeaah… uhm I thought you said not to mention it to you ever again. You know, the whole "_you work with the Feds_" bit. Why are you asking?" He watched Neal shake his head.

"That was then. I've had a sudden change of heart. I'm feeling a bit bored with the whole _Fed_ thing. You're right, I should just run. I don't have anything holding me here anymore." Neal sounded reckless, his tone less cautious than usual. Mozzie blinked but seemed oddly intrigued.

"So, you're saying you '_want_' to go on this job with me then? I don't know what to say but… welcome back?" Mozz sounded a bit confused but another part of him was happy to hear Neal wanting to leave the Feds. He felt an odd intuition come over him, Neal's face like nothing he knew, but still… He couldn't complain if Neal wanted to go on the '_heist_.' He was crucial to the plan.

"When do we start?" Neal was rubbing his hands together, smiling up at the waitress when she came by, his charm oozing off of him. She giggled back, playing with her blond hair coyly. He reached up and kissed her hand. She giggled a bit more, blushing.

"And what can I get for _you_ two?"

**(Peter)**

"Honey, do you want the Moo Goo Gai Pan or the Sesame Chicken? Oooh, they have General Joe's. Don't you like spicy?" Elizabeth was looking at the long line of choices for Chinese food as Peter stood behind her looking through the semi-fogged glass at the various entrees. He really wasn't all that hungry today, something was bothering him that he just couldn't put a finger on.

"I'm not choosy, El. Get what you want. But the Sesame Chicken sounds good." He watched her smile back at him then lean over the window again, talking to the server behind the counter. Peter was looking at a large metal bowl of broccoli beef when his cell began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Burke." Peter was still looking through the glass at the various entrees when he heard the voice on the other end of the cell.

"_Peter, it's Neal_." Peter tried to piece what was said but the connection was cutting out. He really only heard the word '_Neal_.'

"Neal? Your voice sounds kind of garbled." Peter saw Elizabeth motioning him over, moving closer to see what she was pointing at.

"Did you want some egg rolls honey?" El flashed her lashes at him and he grinned with a nod.

"(Sure, give me a second.) Neal, what did you say again?" Peter couldn't hear much more than a slight staticy sound. Looking at his cell and shaking it.

"_Peter, I need you to visit Prentiss Antiques_." Neal seemed to be saying something but it was breaking up so badly, a slight squeal adding to the static. Peter repeated what he heard.

"What about antiques? I don't understand. You're breaking up. Neal?" Peter heard the line cutting out, Elizabeth walking over with a bag of takeout and watching him. Peter looked frustrated, pulling the phone from his ear with a small wince and hanging it up. Immediately he dialed a number, El putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, honey?" She put her arm around him, Peter putting his free arm around her as they started to walk out of the restaurant.

"He's not answering." Peter sounded concerned, El stopping him as they made it back to the car.

"Peter, who was that?" He turned and finally looked at her, the phone still in his hand and a worried look on his face.

"Neal… at least it sounded like him but the voice was so far away. Static on the line. I don't know. I just feel like something's wrong." Peter kept looking at the phone.

"Maybe he was on the subway or something. That would cause his signal to die wouldn't it? He'll call back if it's important or we can call him when we get home." He looked at her, smiling after a moment.

"Sure…" His voice trailed off. El was right. She had to be, but that feeling wouldn't go away. Peter kept thinking something was wrong, besides the fact what would Neal be doing in the subway if he only had a two-mile radius?

**(June)**

Neal was laughing with Mozzie at his apartment when June walked in. Both men went silent a moment, smiling at her as she peered inside.

"You sound like you're having fun. Would you like some snacks?" June saw Mozz look at Neal and then they both nodded back, Neal pushing something underneath the table and out of sight. He saw June's expression but Neal didn't seem to care. She was feeling something odd about the whole situation although nothing seemed out of place. June walked over with a small tray of sandwiches and a pot of coffee. Mozzie move to help her with the tray, Neal just sitting and watching with a strange look she hadn't seen in him before. There was a sense about the young man that made June shiver slightly. Mozzie noticed her waver and caught the tray before it fell.

"June, you ok?" Mozzie sounded genuinely worried, Neal's eyes staring at her with a coolness she couldn't figure out. She nodded, smiling to hide her discomfort.

"Sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Thank you, Mozzie. If you need anything else, let me know. I'll be downstairs." June nodded to them both, Mozz grabbing a sandwich and smiling back at her, Neal still sitting there with his eyes watching her without emotion. She hurried out of the room, barely closing the door when she heard something disturbing.

"Mozz, I think I need to move. I mean I liked living here but... I really need to find my own place." It was Neal's voice, his tone oddly out of character. She heard a sharp intake of breath that must have been Mozzie.

"Leave June's? You don't make enough to live anywhere else and she's more than given you the place. Why would you move? Besides, I like her. You like her. She likes us. Don't be an idiot!" She grinned hearing Mozzie stand up for her. The couch creaked slightly, the sound of someone pouring coffee evident.

"I just don't... think I like this place anymore. June's been more than nice but she has to be. Just like I have to be nice to Peter." His tone was cold, June stifling a gasp of disappointment as she quietly closed the door and moved away. She walked down the stairs, stopping halfway to sit and think a moment.

That feeling hadn't left her. The moment she walked into the room she had felt an odd sort of absence. June couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but something was wrong with Neal. Something was missing. She finally rose after a moment and finished her descent, passing through the foyer to the dining room. Along the way she tried to think about what she'd heard. It sounded like Neal but was that really how he felt? Had he been conning them all this time? She didn't want to think so but this feeling...

**(Neal)**

Neal smiled slightly to himself as he heard the soft click of the door. He knew June was listening. That had been the plan. Why go through all this charade when he could just destroy everything and be free to do what he wanted. He saw the slack-jawed expression on Mozzie's face and laughed.

"What are you staring at me for? You've been telling me I should run. Now that I want to leave you're going to get all _narc_ on me? Mozzie, you're getting soft." Neal's tone was derisive, an ugly smirk on his face. Mozz continued to stare at his friend.

"Do I really know you? Are you sure you're not some kind of a clone? How could you be so cold about June after all she's done for you. For everyone? Neal, what's going on?" Mozz was starting to annoy him with all these questions. From what he knew, being who he was, Mozz was usually a believer of conspiracy theories and tended to be rather paranoid. Perhaps by playing on those he could convince him better.

"The ring man... I need to get away from here and build up my resources to stop him. Peter isn't going to be much help with his hands tied and June... well I'd just be tying my hands by getting her involved. Don't you agree?" There, he threw in the one thing that would set Mozzie off. It worked, the little guy's eyes widened.

"Oh... so it's just an act. I get it. Ok... just wanted to be sure. I mean, you're really not acting like yourself at all, Neal. I had to be sure what you were up to." Mozzie wiped at his brow as if relieved, sipping at the coffee and eating another sandwich. That seemed to have been the one thing that convinced him. Neal smiled inwardly.

"The only thing I have left is to break it off with Peter but I know he'll talk me out of it. We'll have to find a covert way of getting this (_he pointed at the anklet_) off. Got any ideas?" Mozzie nodded smiling a moment before his face turned to a frown. Neal noticed right away.

"What's the matter Mozz, cat got your tongue?" Mozzie was just looking down at his anklet and then he shook his head and smiled in a nervous fashion.

"No, no... just uhm, I need to get some things ready for the heist and well... gotta run. You'll call me later?" Mozzie stood up, putting the cup back on the tray and dropping the half-eaten sandwich onto his plate. Neal stood up and blocked him a moment.

"You're sure nothing's wrong, Mozz? You know you can talk to me." Neal wasn't going to move till he figured out what had riled the little guy up. He saw Mozz avoiding his eyes but move back around the other side of the couch to the door.

"No no... I'm good. See you later!"

**(Elizabeth)**

The Burkes made it home from the Chinese takeout in about thirty minutes, Elizabeth handing the bag off to Peter who took it into the dining room. She noticed the blinking green light on the answering machine and pushed the play button.

"_**BEEEP**_"

"_This is an automated message for..._"

She pushed the delete button, already knowing the call was spam. Elizabeth waited for the next message to play.

"_**BEEEP**_"

"_..._"

"_**BEEEP**_"

Elizabeth blinked. She could almost swear she could hear a very faint voice on the tape but when she replayed it with the full volume, it was still too faint for her to understand. It was last message on the machine made in the last hour. Something about it made her curious although she wasn't sure why. It was just a feeling. She replayed it one more time but still even at full volume it was so faint...

"El, honey... what are you doing? All I hear is static." Peter had managed to set the table for the first time although it was with paper plates and plastic-ware. She grinned at his domestic skills but the message continued to bother her. She didn't hear static, she heard a voice but who's?

"Static? I hear someone on the other end but I can't tell what they're saying. It's so faint. I keep thinking it must be important." She stared at the now darkened light on the answering machine. Peter walked over and hugged her close, kissing her on the cheek.

"I just heard static both times you played it. I kept wondering why you were playing it over and over but you say you heard a voice? Odd. Maybe if I make a copy I can get someone at work to analyze it. Will that help?" He could see she was worried, that's what she loved about her husband.

"Will you? I just want to be sure it's not someone calling us with an emergency. Oh... weren't you going to call Neal back?" El followed him back to the table, sitting down as she grabbed the box of rice and shoveled a bit out onto her plate. He nodded, shoveling a bit of sesame chicken onto his own plate, then taking the rice as she passed it to him.

"After we eat. I'm starving!"

**()()()**

_Story Note: The answering machine thing, I based it off an old audio cassette I found recently. Nothing supernatural. Just the tape had been made on a recorder that had been adjusted in such a way you could only hear the tapes if played on THAT particular player. If you played the tape anywhere else it was hard to hear anything on the tape. Unfortunately my dad fixed whatever caused it to do that while I was still using the recorder and so now I can never rehear those tapes again. (**sigh**)_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

**(Reflections)**

Neal continued to sleep, curled up in front of the dimly lit window of the mirror. His face twitched ever so slightly, his arms wrapped himself for warmth. He looked cold, his breath coming out as a soft cloud of steam in his sleep. His eye lids fluttered ever so softly showing that he was dreaming.

_"What are you staring at me for? You've been telling me I should run. Now that I want to leave you're going to get all narc on me? Mozzie, you're getting soft."_

It was his voice saying that to someone. He had a vague image of Mozzie looking at him like something wasn't right. Neal wanted to call out to him but he had no voice. He wasn't actually there. It was a strange feeling like being out of body.

_"Do I really know you? Are you sure you're not some kind of a clone? How could you be so cold about June after all she's done for you. For everyone? Neal, what's going on?_"

Mozzie sounded angry, something he rarely heard. Neal wanted to cut in... say something, but again he had no voice. He was trapped with this distorted view of the world through someone's eyes other than his own. He felt even colder as the scene faded from view, his own eyes opening to the dimly lit place he had been trapped.

Neal shivered, patting himself with his hands briskly to bring back some warmth but it didn't seem to help. He looked up to find the window before him, the image of cloth thrown over it. He remembered now: He had been in the antique store when he found the mirror. It had tricked him into shaking hands and out of habit he held his out and then it happened. He had found himself here and it had left him.

Neal stood, his limbs responding sluggishly, numb from the coldness of this place wherever he was. He reached to touch the glass again but it was even icier, a bit of skin from his right index finger peeling off. He winced and moved away. He was nowhere as far as he could see, only darkness beyond the reach of the glass.

He covered his eyes as the blanket was pulled aside and bright light streamed in. The light swirled and undulated as if from under water or through ice. Neal could see the shopkeeper standing there looking into the mirror again if only briefly. Neal called out.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Please let me out!" The old man moved closer, Neal hoping he was seen but then watched the old man wiped at the mirror with a cloth. Neal kept calling out till the old man left him, pacing back and forth for warmth. He had his hands in his pockets feeling his cell phone and wondering if it still worked.

How long had he been here? How long would he have to wait to be freed? He shivered, pulling the phone out and checking the signal. He saw two bars and smiled in relief. Peter was the only one who had seemed to listen to him. He would call him again.

**(Peter)**

Peter woke up thinking he had forgotten to do something very important. That feeling of unease he'd picked up on Saturday had continued through the evening, making everything he ate come back up in the middle of the night. Elizabeth had been worried about him but he just blamed it on his inability to eat pork, something El had forgotten when she picked out the egg rolls. She had apologized to him about that, helping him clean up and get back to bed. Now it was late morning and Peter lay in bed, his stomach hurting a bit but not because of anything he ate. It was another sort of pain he usually had when he had an intuition about something.

_Neal!_ He had forgotten to call Neal back. He cursed softly, hearing someone walk by the door and push it open. Elizabeth peeked in.

"Honey, are you feeling any better? I have some soup if you're up for that." She walked over and felt his forehead and smiled.

"Well you still don't have a fever and you look much better than last night. Want me to bring your food up or do you want to go downstairs?" She brushed back his hair and kissed his forehead, Peter closing his eyes and smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll go downstairs in a bit. I was just thinking that I never called Neal back. Maybe I should stop by June's and see what he wanted." He started to sit up but El pushed him back. There was a look of concern on her face.

"You're not going anywhere today. You were absolutely terrifying last night and I don't want you going out in case you feel sick again. Ok?" She pinched his cheeks and he rolled his eyes at her but nodded.

"Ok... Ok... but I need to try and call Neal back. Do I have permission to do that, Nurse Burke?" He saw her smirk at him and nod.

"Fine although we don't normally allow cell phones in the hospital room." She winked at him, kissing him on the lips before she stood and walked back out of the room. He grinned after her, grabbing his cell from the nightstand and dialing Neal. The number rang several times, more than it should have with an odd little garbled note on the end of each ring. It seemed to shock him on a level Peter wasn't sure he could explain. After the tenth ring, Peter started to hang up the phone when he heard a _click_.

There was silence at first and a kind of staticy sound like he'd heard on the answering machine. He was listening as hard as he could and that's when he thought he heard a voice.

"_Peter? Peter!_" It was faint but he could hear someone calling out his name. Something cold crept up and down his spine as he pushed himself to really hear the voice.

"_Peter? It's Neal... can you hear me? Peter?_" The signal was weak but it was Neal talking. Peter knew that much.

"Neal? Neal speak up. I can't hear you very well. Where are you?" Peter waited, his free hand pushing a finger into his other ear to hear better. The tiny voice spoke back.

"_I need your help... Did you get the message on the answering machine?_" Peter could just make out what was said and realized suddenly the static he had heard from the machine was the same on the line. But why was the signal so bad if he was here in town? Peter had received no news that would make him think Neal had fled or been taken. The Marshalls would have called his cell first sign of trouble with the anklet.

"Neal, I don't understand. There was no message. Neal?" He couldn't hear anything now but static and the hint of someone speaking far away.

"_Peter? The line is breaking up... Peter, answer me._" Neal's voice was just barely audible now, Peter fighting to hear it and then it was gone. He pulled the phone from his ear, a squeal of feedback on the line. He hung up the line and immediately called the Marshall's offices. His intuition was making him worry that something had happened to Neal.

"_US Marshall's how may I help you?_" The female voice on the other end was to the point and professional. Peter was already getting out of bed and slipping on his robe when he answered back.

"FBI Agent Peter Burke requesting details on tracker 9305 Alpha. Neal Caffrey." He heard the sound of typing in the background and then the woman replied once more. He thanked her for the address and wrote it down quickly as he hung up the phone. He slipped his feet into his slippers and started down the hallway to the shower.

"Honey? I'll have your breakfast ready once you're out of the shower, ok?" Peter heard Elizabeth call to him from downstairs. He moved back to the railing and called down.

"Thanks, El." He hoped she wouldn't get mad but he was going to have to sneak out. Something was wrong and he could only verify by getting out of the house.

**(Elizabeth)**

During the night Elizabeth had a horrible nightmare. It had started with her showing up to Peter's work to surprise him for lunch. She had barely stepped off the elevator when the quiet had made her realize something was wrong. She turned to glance through the glass partition between the elevators and the FBI offices lobby when she saw it. Peter was holding up his hands in a non-threatening manner, his gun at his feet. Someone stood in front of him, dark hair, black vest, white shirt and nice slacks. There was something familiar about the figure but she couldn't think...

Peter saw her. His eyes, although frightened before, were now terrified and confused as he saw her there. Their eyes met and she saw him mouth something quietly to her as the person in front of him showed what her husband was afraid of. She could see that they held a small pistol on Peter, cocked and ready to fire. Elizabeth wanted to cry out, run inside and say something to stop the person but all she would do was get hurt. She could already see a few casualties in the lobby unsure how many more their might be. Peter continued to mouth something at her slowly, deliberately but she couldn't quite read his lips.

"_I'm sorry it had to end this way, but I need to go and live my own life, Peter._" That voice. It was so familiar yet this didn't sound like them. Them... who was it that was speaking?

"_Don't do this. Please..._" Peter was trying to hold it together but he was obviously terrified and with Elizabeth there, his worries had grown. She could see that now and she knew who the person was. Peter mouthed at her again and this time she could read his lips: _"I L O V E Y O U..." _She didn't want to see this.

"_No... Peter!_" She had thrown open the glass doors to hear the sound of the gun go off. Peter's face went slack and he collapsed to the ground, the shooter holding the gun in their hand, a whiff of smoke spiraling upwards from the barrel. The gunman turned and smiled at her, those blue eyes glittering coldly into her own. Elizabeth saw herself hold her hands to her face and scream.

**()()()**

Elizabeth woke up with a start, breath panting, sweat on her brow. She felt a weird kind of panic. Something was wrong and it wasn't just the dream. No... it wouldn't be that way. It could never be that way. She shook her head and blamed the Chinese take out on the nightmare, turning to seek comfort in her husband's arms when she found he was gone. Now she was scared again. Where was Peter? She quickly got out of bed, threw on her robe and found the bedroom door already open. She peered outside and saw light under the bathroom door.

Someone was in the bathroom, movement obvious under the door. Then she heard a sound and walked over quickly, knocking softly before she entered.

"Peter, are you ok?" El walked over and knelt beside her husband who was hunched over the toilet on his knees. He looked pale and blotchy, his hand reaching up weakly to flush the toilet when she pushed the handle for him. She lowered the seat, sitting beside him as she grabbed a towel and wiped at his mouth. He looked up at her with a guilty almost embarrassed look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. My stomach just felt queasy and I barely made it over here in time." His now pale cheeks flushed ever so slightly and she smiled back at him, rinsing the towel in the tub and gently blotting his face and neck with it.

"Oh no... the egg rolls! They were pork weren't they? I'm so sorry, Peter." El looked guilty now but he just shook his head and smiled weakly back at her.

"It's not your fault, El. Go back to bed. I'll be alright in a moment." Peter started to get up but was obviously still feeling poorly so she moved closer to him.

"It's ok, Peter. Let me help you up." They stood, Peter somewhat shakily but he made it to the sink where he washed his hands and face, rinsing out his mouth and gargled with mouthwash. Elizabeth rinsed the towel again in the tub and wrung it out, placing it on the back of his neck as she led her husband back to their room.

Peter was just like a little boy, El helping him out of his robe and easing him back into bed. She pulled a small ottoman up and sat beside him, replacing the damp cloth to his forehead. She brushed at his hair, caressing his cheek and he soon fell into a comfortable sleep. When she was sure he was ok, she pushed the ottoman back to where it was, careful not to wake him. El kissed him lightly on the forehead, a soft murmuring escaping his lips as she did so. She smiled, quietly making her way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

El didn't think she could sleep after the dream she had. It had been more than vivid and still frightened her. She went downstairs to the living room and turned on the TV, leaving the volume low as she found an old movie to watch. It didn't take long before she had fallen asleep on the sofa, curling up under a throw, her head laying against one of the cushions.

**()()()**

Elizabeth woke up to the sounds of traffic outside and birds singing. She stretched and yawned looking around herself in confusion. She was on the couch in the living room, curled up with the TV on, one of those annoying infomercials for this, that or the other airing. She switched it off and sat up, stretching a bit more to get the kinks out and headed upstairs. She carefully opened up the door to the bedroom and peered inside. Peter was still asleep but then it was 7 am on a Sunday. She smiled, closing the door again and tiptoed to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her face slightly pale. A flashback to the nightmare entered her mind but she pushed it away as she brushed her hair and started the shower. Elizabeth didn't want to think about it although a little voice in the back of her mind nudged at her to consider why she had the dream. Again she just pushed the idea aside, stepping into the shower and washing away her doubts and fears if only for a little while.

When she was finished she slipped back out of the bathroom and made her way downstairs in her robe. Elizabeth entered the kitchen and opened another door to the side that was the laundry room, pulling on a comfy pair of loose yoga pants and tee from the dryer before going back into the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee. She yawned, her mind going not to the dream but to the answering machine message. She kept wondering why Peter heard static and she heard a voice. It didn't make sense. She pondered the mystery as she dug around in one of the drawers and found a small digital recorder. She used it for recipes and keeping notes while preparing for her catering jobs. She checked to see that there was space before exiting the kitchen and going back out into the living room.

El made sure the volume was at a reasonable level before she started the answering machine and placed the recorder on the speaker. She heard the tiny voice speaking and then quickly hit the button to stop it before the _beep_ could happen. She listened and didn't hear Peter wake up, sighing in relief. She replayed the recording, pulling out a set of earphones from another drawer, plugging them into the device and pushing them into her ears.

When she hit play, all she heard was a very tiny voice but nothing audible she could recognize. She turned the volume up as much as she could but the voice was still too quiet to tell who it was or what was being said. She sighed in frustration as she walked over to the laptop and connected the recorder to it. She downloaded the file to the computer and opened up a program a friend had given her that helped to edit and mix music. She wasn't very proficient at it but it was also used to improve the sound of files if you recorded them from older media such as records or cassettes. She opened the file in the program, trying to remember which option adjusted volume and cleaned up sound, when she looked at the ceiling. Peter… he must be waking up by now.

El made her way back up to the second floor and peered into their bedroom. She saw Peter staring at the ceiling in quiet contemplation. She smiled as he turned to look at her.

"Honey, are you feeling any better? I have some soup if you're up for that."

**(June)**

June heard sounds from the upstairs apartment as she woke up early Sunday. She turned and looked at the clock on her nightstand and could just make out the hour: 8 am. June's face looked worried, especially after what had happened on Saturday. She had thought about confronting Neal and asking him what was up when Mozzie had hurried down the stairs.

**(Saturday evening)**

"Mozzie? Are you ok?" She looked at him with a concerned expression but he just seemed to be skittish and shook his head, hurrying without a word towards the door. June tried to follow but he was gone quickly. This wasn't right. That feeling of unease had washed over her again and she thought about that feeling of something missing. What could it mean?

She looked up as footsteps quietly made their way towards her from the staircase. It was Neal. He looked charming as ever, dressed in some of her late husband's best clothes. He had apparently changed now wearing a very nice maroon jacket over black slacks, a dark blue, nearly black silk shirt underneath and a skinny tie that matched the jacket. June found herself complimenting him despite her doubts.

"You look very nice, Neal. What's the occasion?" She walked over to straighten his lapel but he stepped back, shrugging her off. She frowned slightly then smiled again trying to figure out what was going on. His eyes just looked at her coldly, his charm still evident but something else missing.

"I'll be late. Don't wait up." He sounded like he was talking to a servant, barely looking at her as he made his way out of the house. June didn't chase him or try to question what was going on. She wanted to but something kept her from approaching him. Call it an intuition but she felt it was better to let him go. She just waited till she knew he was gone and grabbed her keys, heading upstairs.

June opened up the door to Neal's room feeling guilty for prying into his affairs but his manner today had her worried. She wasn't the spying type, never having done it with her own children but there was this part of her that felt she had to find out what he was up to. She walked over to the coffee table and found what she was looking for.

"Neal… why?" She was looking at the notes written in Mozzie's handwriting and Neal's and frowning. Something was very wrong here. She was still reading the notes when she heard a creaking sound from the hallway. She quickly replaced the notes and started cleaning up the plates, sandwiches and other food she had brought earlier. The door opened, Neal looking at her curiously as he peered into the room.

"Are you spying on me, June?" He said it jokingly but she sensed a darker meaning to it. She made herself laugh as if she found him funny, her heart beating faster than usual as her nervousness took over.

"Spying? Neal… you know I don't do that. I just came to clean these plates up. The housekeeper already left and I didn't want to leave a mess. Did you forget something?" She just lifted the tray, walking to the door when he stretched his arm across blocking her from exiting. June looked at him with as calm a glance as she could, his blue eyes icy and empty.

"Thank you for the snacks." He smirked at her, removing his arm from her way when she tried to duck underneath. She smiled despite herself and hurried down the stairs, turning briefly to find he was still standing in the doorway looking down at her.

**(Sunday)**

June pulled on her robe and moved out into the hallway. She made her way to Neal's room and knocked. There was still a noise like someone moving things around. She tried the door but it was locked. June knocked again but mid-knock the door opened and she saw Neal standing there. He stared at her with that cold emotionless glance that unnerved her.

"June… Was I making too much noise? I apologize." His tone was less than sincere but she lied, shaking her head at him with a fake smile.

"No, not at all dear. I just wondered if you needed help with anything. I was about to start breakfast." She kept her smile on seeing him hesitate as if unsure about something.

"I'm just packing my things. I should be done soon. A moving truck will be showing up at noon." His blue eyes gleamed at her with an odd luminescence that made her shudder. She overcame the feeling.

"Why are you packing? You know you can stay here as long as you like. Is something the matter?" June couldn't hold back any longer. The situation called for her to confront him. Neal just smirked and turned, leaving the door open for her to enter as he walked over to a pile of boxes. It wasn't very much but she did notice he was taking quite a bit of Byron's wardrobe. It wasn't a crime, she had given them to him but still, Neal had left once before and taken only what he had come with. She had practically had to force him to take some of the clothes she'd given him, his manner guilty in accepting such gifts from her. Now though, this wasn't the same young man who had charmed his way into her life. Something had changed.

"Neal, you know I'm here for you. Let me know what's the matter. We can discuss it. Does Peter know what you're doing?" She regretted saying that when he turned and flashed his eyes in her direction, moving at her quickly, his arms on either side of her as she leaned back against the wall. He'd pinned her in.

"Peter?" He laughed, a derisive laugh that was nothing like Neal. She started to speak but he put a finger to her lips.

"Dearest June, Peter must not hear about this. You understand? And Mozzie…" He paused, looking at her like something under a microscope.

"If you see him, let me know. We have plans." He just smiled that odd smile, his hand gently tapping her cheek as he moved away and went back to his packing. She continued to stand there a moment longer unable to grasp what was going on. The lack of emotion in his voice is what scared her most.

June quietly exited the room, closing the door behind her as she glanced back only briefly and then made her way back downstairs. It was all she could do NOT to pick up the phone at the bottom. No. She would do this the right way. June went to her room and showered and dressed, putting on her Sunday best and grabbing up her purse.

She grabbed her keys from the table looking up when she felt herself being watched. It was Neal. He was peering down at her from the second floor, his expression almost hostile it frightened her. She managed a fake smile and wave as she walked calmly to the door and left. Once outside, she pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed up a familiar number on her cell.

"_Burke residence_." She heard Elizabeth's familiar voice on the phone and felt a sense of relief wash over her.

"Elizabeth, it's June. I was wondering, would you like to do lunch today? I was headed your way." She entered the Bentley and started it up, pulling out into traffic. She heard Elizabeth answer back.

"_Sure, June. Sounds like a plan. Uhm… is something the matter? You sound a bit worried_." Elizabeth was perceptive, something she always liked about the young woman but she shook her head and smiled as she answered back.

"Oh no… I just thought it would be nice to lunch. See you in a few?"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4 - Looking Glass)**

Neal was just about to dial Peter up when he heard a weird ringing sound from the phone. It sounded like his cell but if it was being heard through water. It surprised him, staring down to see who was calling him. It was Peter! Neal smiled, reaching to push the receive button. Nothing happened. The phone kept ringing and he tried again till finally it took the call and he pushed it to his ear.

Neal could hear something like a very high pitched sound just above his hearing. He felt it more than heard it but it was there, the static covering it in places. He heard someone breathing on the other end and spoke.

"Peter? Peter!" He listened but nobody said anything. Could Peter hear him? He tried again hoping the call hadn't been dropped.

"Peter? It's Neal... can you hear me? Peter?" He could still hear someone on the other side, a feeling of warmth overcoming him when he finally heard Peter answer.

"_Neal? Neal speak up, I can't hear you very well. Where are you?_" He could hear Peter just fine but apparently Peter couldn't hear him. Neal talked louder hoping beyond hope they had gotten his message on their machine.

"I need your help... Did you get the message on the answering machine?" Neal waited but Peter didn't reply right away. Neal waited hoping that he was still being heard. He heard Peter breathing again and sighed in relief.

"_Neal, I don't understand. There was no message. Neal?_" Peter's voice was beginning to break up now, Neal pulling the phone from his ear to see the bars reduced to barely one. He called out once more, hearing static on the line, the connection dying on him.

"Peter? The line is breaking up... Peter, answer me." Neal was screaming now, but then he heard that loud squeal of feedback, pulling the phone from his ear once more and falling to his knees. He felt warm tears in his eyes, the young man trying not to cry but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get through to anyone and Peter was his last hope. Neal was frustrated, throwing the phone down on the ground, the case cracking and smashing. He instantly regretted letting his anger get away from him. He curled up with the broken phone in his hands, his cheek touching the cool stone of the floor. He continued to cry silently, closing his eyes.

_"Are you spying on me, June?"_

Neal heard his voice echoing from far off. It sounded strange, emotionless and cold. He kept crying, listening to the conversation as it played out.

_"Spying? Neal… you know I don't do that. I just came to clean these plates up. The housekeeper already left and I didn't want to leave a mess. Did you forget something?" _

He could just make out June, wanting to call to her but again, he had no voice, merely an observer through another's eyes. He sensed a tension, June's usual demeanor full of fear and nervousness. He saw her look at him oddly as if he would hurt her, the idea of doing any such thing to anyone much less June making him cringe.

Neal wanted to reach a hand out to her, hug her but he opened his eyes and found himself back in the cold room behind the glass again. He sighed, looking at the broken phone and wondering if he could fix it when he saw the screen had broken. It was beyond repair at least by him. He pushed the pieces into his pocket despite that, the idea of the phone comforting to him if nothing else.

Curling up, he stared out through the slowly dimming light of the glass window. Dimming. The window seemed to be growing more opaque, a fact he had only just begun to notice. Neal didn't care anymore. He wanted out but without the phone, he was unable to even call Peter. His hand held the device in his pocket, feeling the coolness of the plastic when he saw a shadow pass the glass.

"_Are you sure he left around noon yesterday?" _The voice was faint but it could be heard. Neal looked up and blinked. At first he just saw the shopkeeper, scratching at his head and nodding to someone just out of sight. Neal watched the man from where he lay, not even trying to call out or move. What was the point? He already knew he wasn't seen so why even try? Neal gave a sigh and looked back at the floor when another shadow passed his view.

"_Yes sir. He was here, kind of lanky young man in nice clothes. He was back here for a while then he left. I closed the shop early since I had an appointment. Sorry I can't help you any further._" The shopkeeper shook hands with the other figure, Neal sitting up with a start.

"Turn around… Please… turn around…" Neal was whispering to himself recognizing the back of the person who was shaking hands with the shopkeeper. They turned as the owner left and Neal moved closer to the window careful not to touch the cold surface.

"Peter?" Neal stood there, gazing out of the large mirror and hoping beyond hope he'd be seen. He watched as Peter stood there, looking at a slip of paper in his hand and then ran his other hand through his hair tiredly. Neal waved wildly, calling out again.

"Peter! I'm right here. Peter!" He kept calling out over and over till he saw Peter blink, turning and looking at the mirror. For a moment Peter just looked curiously at the mirror, fixing his hair and looking at his own reflection. Neal felt his hopes crushed, falling to his knees and looking at the floor hopelessly.

"_Neal?_" Peter's voice sounded confused. Neal looked up to see Peter turning to look behind him then back at the mirror, looking straight at him. Neal blinked. Peter blinked back his eyes widening in curiosity.

Neal waved his hand and he saw Peter wave back but not exactly the same. He stood up and moved forward, pushing his hands into his sleeve so he could touch the cold glass.

"PETER! Get me out of here. Please!" Neal was crying now, seeing his friend reaching out to touch the glass when he held up a warning hand. Peter stopped.

"Don't touch it! You'll get sucked in!" Neal moved away from the glass a few inches seeing Peter nod, a small relieved look on his face.

"_Neal? How… What happened?_" Peter looked like he was out of his realm. Neal just held up a hand and made a motion for his friend to listen.

"I am trapped in here but there is _ANOTHER_ me running outside. He looks just like me. You need to bring him here. I can't get out unless he comes back here." He hoped Peter had gotten all of that. Neal looked at Peter hopeful and saw a nod albeit an obviously confused expression upon his face. He pulled out his cell looking at Neal.

Neal sighed, pulling out what remained of his phone and held it up close to the glass. He saw Peter frown.

"_I'm sorry. Neal… I'll be back. I promise. Just hang tight." _He started to reach out then stopped, a frown on his face. He changed it to a hopeful smile, moving out of sight. Neal moved as close as he dared and watched his friend disappear.

Neal sighed, falling back to his knees and pushing the broken phone back into his pocket. He knelt there, staring out through the glass, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned with a start.

"Hello, Neal. You really shouldn't have told your friend what was going on. I wanted to leave."

Neal stared at the figure, his mind reeling at the resemblance.

"Peter?" He watched the figure laugh at him as he stood and continued to stare. They looked exactly like Peter down to the last detail till he stared into their brown eyes. Coldness. Emptiness. Neal took a step back feeling his back pressed against the icy glass. The figure approached, putting a hand on either side and pinning him in.

"You would like it if I were your friend, wouldn't you? Unfortunately, I would just throw your useless butt back into prison and let you rot. Why would I bother with a two-bit con like yourself? Haven't you wondered why he cares? Well I don't." This Peter smirked at him with a cold emotionless smile, those eyes piercing through him. Neal cringed but kept eye contact.

"Who… what are you?" Neal move back as much as he could, the other Peter's face closing in on his. They were nose to nose. It smiled at him without an ounce of sincerity.

"_What_ am I? Well let's just say I'm everything your friend would be if he just let go of his humanity. You've had a taste of what your other self has done. You're practically seeing what he sees. Feeling what he feels. Haven't you ever wanted to just be '_bad_?' Just throw all morality aside and do what '_you_' want? That is what I am." He laughed but there was no mirth or humor to it. Neal cringed, closing his eyes. This was his worse nightmare come true.

"This isn't real. You aren't real." He could hear the thing continuing to laugh only now it was right at his ear, its cheek brushing his, skin cool and icy.

"You can wish all you like but you're going to disappear into the darkness like all the other lost souls. Nothing _living_ can survive here. Nothing _good_ can stay here. Only shadows. Reflections. If you believe in the light, you'll only disappear faster. Don't you feel the coldness swallowing you up bit by bit?" The thing took his chin in its hand and held his head at bay, looking deeply into his eyes. Neal struggled but he could feel a little more of his warmth fading as it held him. Finally it let go and moved away.

"Just remember this: once the glass has frosted to darkness, there is no escape. Your friend had better hurry." The other Peter smiled darkly, eyes glittering as it disappeared back into the darkness and vanished. Neal slipped down to the floor, his back still pressed against the cool panel of icy glass. He was shaking, his teeth chattering as he felt himself losing a sense of self.

"_Don't you feel the coldness swallowing you up bit by bit?" _Those words repeated in his mind as he felt his body slip into unconsciousness.

**(Peter - Earlier that Sunday)**

Peter finished his shower, changed and went downstairs. Elizabeth looked at him surprised.

"Honey, you look like you're going somewhere. You need to rest." El was looking at him reprovingly but he just smiled.

"No, I just felt like putting clothes on. Maybe I'll go sit in the backyard with Satchmo and enjoy the sun." He hoped she bought the ploy, her face nodding. She placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of him, an apologetic look on her face.

"I know I said I had soup but I was mistaken. I had forgotten I used it in of my test recipes for a recent recipe. I also have some toast. Did you want it buttered?" She smiled sweetly at him, kissing him on the cheek as Peter nodded, smiling back.

"Hold on I think our phone is ringing." Elizabeth moved around the table to the phone on the wall and lifted the receiver.

"Burke Residence." Elizabeth listened and nodded with a surprised smile. After a moment she hung up and turned around to Peter, walking back.

"So who was that? Sounds like you have a lunch date?" He watched his wife nod, a curious look on her face. She walked back into the kitchen, retrieving his toast and coming back with butter and jam for it as she placed the items on the table in front of him.

"It was June. She said she wanted to have lunch today." El looked down at her clothes and blushed.

"Maybe I should go change before she gets here. It sounded like she was already on her way." She smiled at her hubby, hugging him before she ran up the stairs. Peter smiled then he felt a broad grin cross his face. If El was going to lunch, she wouldn't know if he skipped out and went to look for Neal. _Thank you June!_

It didn't take too long before he had finished part of the oatmeal and eaten the toast. It wasn't a hearty breakfast but then his stomach was still acting up a bit. Elizabeth was down within 15 minutes, dressed in a cute beige sundress with a red sash and matching jacket. She looked beautiful.

"Wow! And you're sure this was June that called and not a boyfriend I don't know about?" He walked over and hugged her, kissing her on the lips as she slapped at his shoulder playfully.

"Behave. I'll probably only be gone an hour so if you need me, just call my cell. I left some fruit in the fridge for you if you want something to snack on. Take it easy, ok?" She hugged him back, kissing him again. They both paused as the doorbell rang.

"That must be June. I already fed Satch so he should be fine till dinner time." She hugged him again, walking over to the door and opening it.

"June! You look very nice." Elizabeth turned as Peter approached and hugged her around the waist. June noticed and smiled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" She winked and El giggled coquettishly while Peter blushed.

"No no… Peter was feeling a bit under the weather but he's better now. We were just going to stay in." El turned and kissed Peter once more before waving and leaving with June.

"You girls have fun!" Peter grinned, waving as he watched them take off in the Bentley before he closed the door. He smiled to himself, slipping on his jacket and grabbing up his keys. He saw Satchmo give him a curious look.

"I'm sorry boy. I'll have to walk you later. Ok? I need to go look for Neal. I'll be back soon." He gave the dog a good scratch behind the ears before leaving and locking up the door behind him.

**(Ye Olde Curiosity Shoppe)**

Peter looked at the slip of paper, parking the Taurus in front of the address. It looked to be a small antique shop, the outside lettering still fresh. Seemed the kind of place Neal would like. Peter looked for a doorway and saw as the proprietor waved him towards the alley. Peter nodded, walking into the alleyway and finding the door to his left. It tinkled softly with the sound of a little copper bell as he opened it up.

"Welcome to Prentiss Antiques. Was there anything in particular you were searching for, sir?" The shopkeeper appeared to be in his late 50s to 60s, of European descent, his accent slightly watered down with something remotely New Yorker. He had a shock of salt and peppery hair, the peppery part more a raven black, his skin not as wrinkled as it could be and his eyes… they were an extraordinary shade of lavender blue like nothing Peter had ever seen. He smiled back as he approached the wooden counter.

"Actually, I was curious if you had seen a friend of mine recently. He asked me to meet him here." Peter hoped he sounded sincere enough. The shopkeeper smiled, his lavender blue eyes sparkling with some inner light.

"Well, what did your friend look like? We don't get too many people in here. I'm still new to the area." His smile was soft but guarded.

"He's close to my height, dark hair, blue eyes and most likely wearing a vintage suit like Frank Sinatra." Peter pulled a picture from his wallet and showed it to the man who gave it a glance and then looked back up.

"Oh him. Yeah. He was here yesterday afternoon. Took his time walking around. Didn't much take to the little trinket on the table over there." Peter turned and saw the little reptilian hand on a keychain and found himself a bit turned off. He heard the shopkeeper laugh.

"Guess you're a friend of his. Same look on your face." He kept a soft chuckle up, pointing down the row and walking, motioning for Peter to follow.

"He went this way and looked around a while before he left." The shopkeeper paused at the end of a juncture between two aisles, a large ornate mirror at the closest end.

"Are you sure he left around noon yesterday?" Peter moved a little closer to look around the store. He really didn't give the mirror much of a glance.

"Yes sir. He was here, kind of lanky young man in nice clothes. He was back here for a while then he left. I closed the shop early since I had an appointment. Sorry I can't help you any further." The shopkeeper shook hands with Peter as he moved in front of the mirror. Peter watched the old man walk away standing there a moment with a look of confusion. He looked at the slip of paper in his hand and then ran his other hand through his hair tiredly.

There was a buzzing from nearby. He looked around trying to pinpoint the sound but there was no fly and nothing obvious that would make that noise. Peter felt that odd uneasiness again he'd felt on Saturday when Neal had called.

He finally noticed the huge mirror the shopkeeper had mentioned and peered at the glass. He looked around again trying to figure out where the sound was coming from as it went from a buzz to a soft whispered voice. Peter kept looking curiously at the mirror seeing his tired reflection. He sighed, messing with his hair when something moved behind him. Peter turned but nobody was there. He looked back in the mirror and blinked.

"Neal?" Peter was looking at his own reflection but behind it was the faint outline of Neal. He turned around again but still nothing. Peter stared at the glass. What was going on?

**(Elizabeth & June)**

June took Elizabeth to a nice little café near downtown that had the most wonderful piano bar. The current performer was a cross between Michael Feinstein and Michael Buble'. Elizabeth was absolutely in love.

"How did you find a place like this? I need to bring Peter here. Has Neal seen this?" She was gushing, looking around at the retro feel as if they had gone back in time. It almost felt like the nightclubs you saw in old Sinatra movies. June smiled.

"A son of a friend owns it. They based if off the style of clubs the Rat Packers used to hang out in. Bring that Vegas feel to New York." She grinned, taking another bite of her salad while El nodded, taking a sip of her drink. This place was absolutely fabulous!

"Speaking of Neal… I didn't want to say anything in front of your husband till I had a chance to figure something out." June's voice had grown softer and a bit less cheerful. El blinked, stopping mid-bite of her own salad as she looked at June.

"Is something the matter with Neal? He tried to call Peter yesterday and he's been upset about it all day. Not sure if they spoke yet but apparently the call dropped and Peter couldn't reach him after that. If something's happened…" El looked concerned but she saw June shake her head then nod.

"It's complicated. I don't know how to explain what's been going on. It was all so sudden and I can't say I understand it myself. Mozzie practically ran out of my house last night." She coughed taking a sip of her own drink, looking at El worriedly.

"June, tell me. I'm sure Peter will want to help whatever it is. Please…" El could see the uncertainty in her eyes. June finally nodded.

"I didn't want him to get in trouble but after today, I had to tell someone. He's packing up his things and leaving. I don't know where but I found a paper that he and Mozzie were looking at, hiding under the table. It looks like he's going to run and they're going to set up a heist." She looked guilty, her face very unhappy but relieved.

El just stared at her a moment, fork still in hand with the uneaten salad. She finally put it back on the plate and grabbed her napkin, wringing it nervously in her hands.

"Running? But why? I don't understand. And you said Mozzie ran out of there looking scared? He didn't say anything to you? I can't believe it. Neal…?" She felt June's hand on hers.

"Will you talk to Peter? I just… Neal said a moving truck would show up at Noon. I just don't know how much longer he will stay or where he's going. You understand why I was reluctant?" June sounded like a mother protecting an errant child but El just patted her hand back.

"I will and I'm sure Peter will understand. Let's go talk to him now. Ok?"


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5 - Mozzie)**

Mozzie felt bad running out of June's home without a good-bye but he wasn't sure he would have been able to speak coherently after what he had discovered. He didn't even go home, so afraid of being discovered, he had stayed outside at a 24-hour bar.

His mind kept returning to his conversation with Neal on Saturday, knowing something had changed with the young man. Mozzie had been happy to know his friend had seen the light and was coming back to conning but there was a darker aspect to Neal he had never seen before. It scared him to think of Neal turning into another Keller or Wilkes. Neal's genuine love of life, his naïve romantic nature had been what had made Mozzie like the young man. His humanity was what made Neal the person he was.

Still, Mozzie hadn't been as upset by the sudden lack of emotion or cold hostility although it didn't help his nervousness. It was something else that had made him run out of the room. He kept playing back the conversation in his head, ordering another round of drinks for himself when he couldn't take it anymore.

**()**

_"The only thing I have left is to break it off with Peter but I know he'll talk me out of it. We'll have to find a covert way of getting this (he pointed at the anklet) off. Got any ideas?" Mozzie nodded smiling a moment before his face turned to a frown._

_"What's the matter Mozz, cat got your tongue?" Mozzie was just looking down at the anklet when it hit him. He shook his head and smiled in a nervous fashion at his friend._

_"No, no... just uhm, I need to get some things ready for the heist and well... gotta run. You'll call me later?" Mozzie stood up, putting the cup back on the tray and dropping the half-eaten sandwich onto his plate. Neal stood up and blocked him a moment._

_"You're sure nothing's wrong, Mozz? You know you can talk to me." Neal wasn't moving out of his way and Mozzie feared the worse. He avoided direct eye contact, moving backwards around the other side of the couch to the door. His voice was nothing more than a mumble._

_"No no... I'm good. See you later!"_

**()**

Mozzie held up a hand and the waitress came by.

"What time is it?" He hadn't had anything alcoholic in a few hours having had to drink his sorrows away with soda and ginger ale till it was after 12 pm. He felt a sugar coma coming on him.

"Nearly 1 pm. Should I bring you what you had last night?" It was the same waitress, back on duty again. Mozzie nodded, smiling nervously. She smiled back in a little more than professional manner and walked away.

"… but it's backwards!" He was muttering to himself when he saw the waitress return, three small drinks on the tray. He took them eagerly, her eyes watching him with interest as he tossed a bit more money down and told her:

"Just keep them coming."

**(Peter & Mozzie)**

"**Ba-ba, black wool,  
Have you any sheep?  
Yes, sir, a packfull,  
Creep, mouse, creep!  
Four-and-twenty little maids  
Hanging out the pie,  
Out jump'd the honey-pot,  
Guy Fawkes, Guy!  
Cross latch, cross latch,  
Sit and spin the fire;  
When the pie was open'd,  
The bird was on the brier! "***

Mozzie looked up from his drunken singing to see a familiar but fuzzy face standing before him.

"Why if it's not _'The Suit' _himself! Come on and sit down! Have a drink! Waitress… bring forth some mead for this weary agent of the government!" Mozzie was sounding a lot more happier and loose than Peter had ever seen him. This was a bad sign.

"Mozzie, I need to know why you called me. Where is Neal?" Peter was worried he wouldn't find the other Neal in time and now Mozzie was drunker than Croesus was rich and singing odd little ditties.

"**The people walk upon their heads,  
The sea is made of sand,  
The children go to school by night,  
In Topsy-Turvy Land."****

(-William Brighty Rands)(-H. E. Wilkinson)

Peter suddenly began to listen to the words Mozzie was spouting and that's when it hit him.

"You know, Mozzie?" He shook the little guy gently, trying to bring him back to some sobriety. Mozzie just rolled his eyes lazily at him, a drunken grin on his face.

"Know what? That Neal's been to _Topsy-Turvy Land_? Yup!" He hiccupped and then smiled as the waitress brought another round. Peter held up a hand asking her quietly to bring them coffee instead. She nodded and walked away, Mozzie's face growing sad as the drinks vanished. He frowned at Peter, eyes staring blearily over his glasses.

"Why did you do that, Suit? It's a conspiracy! Taking the paid for drinks from a man's thirsty mouth. My congressman will hear of this!" Mozz started to stand but Peter pushed him back into the booth.

"Mozzie. Where is Neal? How did you know about what happened?" He saw the little guy looking at him, a moment of insight as he seemed to come back to himself. Those eyes widened and Mozzie shrunk back into his seat as if someone had threatened him.

"Neal… he's not himself!" He was holding a finger to his lips as he whispered, Peter moving in closer to hear what he had to say.

"Neal, he… his anklet! He wanted to remove it but… it's wrong! It's not right. I mean it is right, but that's wrong!" The words made no sense to Peter.

"Mozzie, look at me." He saw those eyes finally look at him although they kept moving back to people as they passed near their table. Peter shook him gently.

"What about his anklet? Tell me what was wrong with it." He saw Mozz look at him with a solemn look and whisper:

"SPG: So Perfectly Grand. Better than the other logo, Geo something or other." He looked up with a smile as the waitress brought them coffee. Peter started to pay her when she said Mozz had already given her more than enough to cover it. He nodded and took the drink, pushing the other one in front of Mozz. The little guy looked at his coffee with a confused expression.

"This isn't a bourbon and scotch!" Mozzie started to stand but Peter stopped him.

"Mozzie, just drink it. It's a long island iced tea." Peter saw the little guy look at him incredulously then shrug before taking a sip.

"A hot one apparently. I wonder where the iced part is…" He lifted up the cup to look then took another sip. Peter sighed, trying to get Mozzie's attention again.

"SPG? You mean it was backwards? Is that what you're saying. Not GPS but SPG?" _Right is wrong… _Peter was trying to figure the words out when it hit him. _Right! _That was the clue.

"Mozzie, where did you see Neal's anklet?" He saw the little guy looking at him a little more coherently now, sipping at his coffee and looking more awake by the moment.

"Where? At June's… on the right ankle. That's not right, I mean correct. It's supposed to be on the left, right? I mean correct?" He was slurring a bit, his head wobbly as he slipped back against the seat and seemed to be falling asleep. Peter reached over to nudge him. Mozzie looked at him again.

"Mozzie, stay with me. I need you to help me find Neal. The one from Saturday. Can you contact him?"

**()()()**

Story Notes: The two ditties I found online. Not the exact poems I was thinking of but figured they fit with what the theme was.

*Poem by William Brighty Rands

**Poem by H. E. Wilkinson


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6 - Through a Glass Darkly)**

Neal was cold. It wasn't just skin deep but in his soul. He felt like he was slowly being frozen from the inside out. He lay curled up on the cold stone floor of the mirror world, his back against the now much dimmer pane of glass. His eyes fluttered beneath closed lids showing that he was dreaming.

"_Yes, take these boxes here and here. Thanks. I'll give you the address once we're done."_

He could hear his voice speaking to someone and see a faint blurry view of the room he had at June's. It was picked fairly clean of all but a few items. It seemed this other Neal was not content with going what he came with and intended to take every liberty while he could.

"_The last box. No use in waiting for Peter or someone else to show up and stop me. Always best to slip away before they can find you. Don't you agree?"_

Neal twitched slightly at being addressed by it. He heard it laugh mirthlessly as it continued to walk around the room in one last sweep. Neal didn't want June to think this _thing_ was him. He didn't want her to believe he had changed into some kind of a cold-hearted monster like Keller or Wilkes.

_**Stop this… please. Let me out!**_

He tried to make himself heard but all it did was bring more laughter from the thing.

"_Let you out? Why? I'm having too much fun! It's a shame your partner didn't get trapped in there with you. Maybe then you'd stop your whining. Don't worry, your suffering will end soon. You'll fade away into the darkness and never bother anyone again."_

Neal felt himself drifting even further away till the floor itself began to feel a bit less icy. Maybe he was dreaming but his body was warming up if only a little. He opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into the darkness at the back of the mirror. He pushed away from it against the icy pane and felt an odd kind of '_resistance_.'

The young man turned and saw that the glass was no longer frosted or dim. Bright light crossed the room from two ornate glass doors with metal scrolling in their framework.

Wait this was wrong! The store didn't have French doors. Neal stood up shakily and turned to peer through the glass, his hands touching the surface. The glass was no longer cold and icy but rubbery like clear gelatin. It sprung back at him and allowed him a bit of leeway leaning into it but it still kept him trapped as if he were in a bubble.

Neal knew this place. He peered outside through the pane and found himself looking at his room at June's! He was excited now. This was something significant but what, he couldn't say. A shadow swept past his view and he recognized the figure. They turned after a moment and he saw it was his reflection.

Anger filled the young man as he tried to scream and yell through the glass but the thing didn't seem to see or hear him, barely looking his way as it walked past again, disappearing out of view. He heard the sound of a door closing and then locked.

"No! Let me out!" He yelled and screamed till he was exhausted and slid back down to the floor, looking through the window helplessly. Neal shivered although this place was much warmer than the other mirror. It didn't matter how much nicer it was, he was still trapped.

"Peter, hurry up. Please." Neal felt his eyes looking deeper into the darkness at the back of the mirror, his mind conjuring all sorts of fearful bogeymen as he fell into a kind of stupor.

**(Elizabeth & June)**

"Honey, I'm home!" Elizabeth opened up the door letting June in and then locking up. She heard no answer.

"Maybe he's in the back with… Satchmo. Hey boy. Where's your dad hiding?" She scratched the dog's ears and heard a slight whimper from him. That didn't sound good.

"Give me a moment, June. I need to walk him." El pulled a lead from the table by the door, hooked it to Satchmo's collar and left the house, June walking by herself over to the small living room. She walked around the beautifully decorated home and looked curiously at everything. She smiled, seeing so much of Elizabeth and Peter in their home. She was just looking at a particularly cute picture of Neal, El and Peter on one shelf when she heard the phone ring. June turned and listened to the phone ring wondering if she should pick up when the answering machine lit up.

"_Burke Residence. We're busy at the moment so please leave a message after the beep." June went back to her browsing, when she heard the voice on the machine_.

"_El? El, I'm sorry but I had to go out. Something urgent came up. I'm going to be a while but call me. It's very_…" June picked up the phone and spoke quietly into the receiver.

"Peter? I can get El if you want to wait. She's walking Satchmo." June heard quiet and then Peter Burke's voice again.

"_June? I'm sorry but I'm here with Mozzie. We're looking for Neal. Do you know anything about where he might have gone? I was just going to head for your place_." Peter's tone was serious and edged with worry. She made a sharp intake of breath and spoke again.

"Peter, actually… let me meet you there. I'll bring El. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." She heard him consent, then hang up. June hung up the phone just as the door opened and Elizabeth came back in. Satchmo looked happier but was still whining.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He didn't have to go but he kept trying to get me to take him somewhere." She took the lead off and closed the door.

"Elizabeth, Peter just called. He had some urgent business but he wants us to meet at my house. It's about Neal." June heard Satchmo whine again when she said the young man's name. El noticed it too.

"That's odd. Are you worried about '_Neal_?" She was crouched down and petting the dog when he whined a bit more. June looked at her curiously and smiled, walking over to pet the Labrador.

"Well they do say animals are more perceptive than people. Want to take him with us?"

**(Peter & Mozzie sitting in a car)**

Mozzie managed to not be sick in his car. That made Peter very happy. The little guy had slept most of the way, mumbling more of the weird ditties in his still partially inebriated state. Peter sighed realizing that as much as he knew Mozzie wasn't the most law abiding person, he still cared for Neal and had convinced the fake one to meet up with them.

"Mozzie, wake up. We're here." Peter nudged his passenger till Mozz opened his eyes and snorted softly awake.

"I swear I have nothing to do with that missing painting!" The little guy looked around then at Peter with a kind of surprised blush.

"Oh, hi Peter. I didn't happen to say anything interesting?" Mozzie looked a bit paranoid, wiping at his face and cleaning his glasses on his shirt as he squinted and gave a little groan.

"I need to remember the next time something like this happens to find somewhere other than a bar to hide out in." Mozz felt like his head was going to explode. He heard a quiet chuckle from Peter.

"There's coffee in the thermos. I'm actually parking around the corner so I'm not seen. You go on ahead and I'll come up once June and El show. Ok?" He saw Mozz nod then shake his head with wide eyes.

"June and El are going to be here too? No… you don't want them here. Neal… he's unpredictable! I still don't know why I'm listening to what you said about him, but if I hadn't seen the anklet…" Mozzie shivered slightly, opening up the door when Peter started to exit.

"Now remember, just act normal. Don't tip him off. It's best he knows as little as possible." Peter gave him a thumbs up, Mozzie just looking at him with a bit of a wobble.

"I'm still hung over. You think I'm going to be able to do this?" Mozz walked with Peter who stopped as they started to round the corner.

"Yes, it's believable. Now… just keep him occupied. Ok? I'll be up once June shows."

**()()()**

Mozzie walked into June's home, the spare key she had given him pushed back into his pocket as he closed and locked the door. He stared down the hallway to the huge foyer and dining room beyond with a rabbity twitch.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He stepped forward wishing he had something for his headache when he heard a sound from upstairs. Mozzie started but then took control of himself as he felt the urge to run. He walked stiffly towards the stairs and walked slowly yet reluctantly up each one, his steps deliberate and timed.

"Just have to get to the top. Just have to get to the top." He was muttering to himself as he finally reached the top level and saw the door to Neal's room. He knocked on the door but it was already opened and creaked slightly as he touched it. Mozz felt a cold chill wash over him but he kept going, pushing the door open a bit more and peering in.

"Olly Olly Oxen Free!" Mozzie didn't see anyone in the room much less anything. He was shocked as he entered and saw that other than the larger pieces of furniture, nearly everything else had been removed. Neal had been true to his word about clearing out.

"Neal? Are you here?" Mozzie walked over to the terrace but the doors were shut and locked. He looked in the bathroom but it was empty. Apparently he was early. He walked over to the wardrobe that had held all the nice clothes June had let Neal have and glanced inside. It was cleared out as well. He sighed, moving over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

Mozzie pulled his glasses off and cleaned them with the hem of his shirt when he heard somebody cough. He looked up and saw Neal standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Mozz. I see you finally decided to contact me. Was beginning to think you weren't going to include me in on that job after all. Where have you been?" Neal's tone was cold, Mozzie pushing his glasses back on and seeing the impostor clearly now.

"I had some errands to run like I said. Took a while. Uhm… I guess you moved out?" He felt stupid stating the obvious but he was nervous and that caused him all sorts of issues with coherency. Neal seemed to notice.

"You seem a bit more nervous than usual. You never told me what made you dart out of here. Want to share?" Neal smirked at him, walking over and glancing briefly at himself in the full-length mirror. Mozzie didn't think anything about it till he saw the reflection look sullenly back. He gave a little gasp making the fake Neal look at him.

"Something the matter, Mozz?" Neal was staring intently at him with those emotionless eyes but Mozz just shook his head and turned his eyes away from the mirror. He didn't want to give anything away although he could just be nuts. Neal seemed more than curious till they both heard the sound. Someone had entered the house and soft voices could be heard below.

"Who else is here, Mozz?" Neal walked over and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. Mozzie struggled to stand and shook his head.

"I don't know! It sounds like June. This is her house." Mozz saw that didn't make the other Neal any less angry, dropping the little guy as he looked around.

"Stay here and keep quiet!" Neal's voice held a threatening air, the young man opening the door and exiting with little more than a quiet click as the door shut. Mozzie gave a sigh of relief, slipping down to the floor and leaning back against the side of the bed.

"_Mozzie_?" The voice was quiet but it was distinctly Neal's. Mozzie sat up again, pulling himself to his feet, his manner frightened.

"I'm not going to talk… I promise!" He whispered when he heard the voice again.

"_Mozzie, over here_!" Mozzie followed the voice to his right where the mirror stood against the wall. He wasn't sure how old this mirror was but he'd have to guess at least 40 years by the design and materials. It would have a lot of history. He gazed into the glass, seeing his own reflection.

"You're just hearing things. It's nerves and the hangover. Calm down Mozzie!" He started to turn when Neal's form appeared behind his in the mirror. Mozzie nearly screamed, turning but nobody was there. He turned back and saw that his reflection was overlapping that of Neal's.

"Neal?" He moved forward but Neal seemed reluctant. Holding up a hand for him to stop.

"_I don't know if this mirror will do what the other one does. Don't touch it. Please_." Neal's voice sounded tiny as well as exhausted. Mozzie nodded, standing close to the glass and looking at it with a rabbity gesture.

"How… I don't understand. I've heard of things like this but I never thought. And nobody believes that story about '_David Lang'_ but I won't dispute those things anymore!" Mozzie just kept staring at the watery form of his friend underneath his own solid reflection. Neal looked tired, his features pale. He wanted to ask how his friend was doing when Mozzie saw Neal's eyes widen in fear.

"_He's coming back! I have to go. Be careful, Mozzie_!" Neal was dissipating when Mozzie called back.

"Wait, Neal! Peter… he's…" Mozzie heard the door open and turned seeing Neal there. He walked over and smiled in that cold manner of his.

"Peter? What about Peter, Mozzie? Is there something you forgot to tell me or do I have to ask you '_nicely_?"

**(The Ladies who Lunch)**

June and El stepped out of the Bentley, easing Satchmo out the backseat when they both heard an obvious _Hiss_ from somewhere near by. Both of them turned and saw someone hiding behind the bushes around the corner. El looked a bit concerned till she heard a voice follow.

"It's me! Just act casual." Peter's voice hissed from the bushes, El blinking but doing as he asked. She turned as if talking to June who was also confused but playing along.

"Honey, what are you doing hiding in the bushes?" She added a smile as if she had said something cute to June. June followed in kind.

"Yes, Agent Burke. We're both curious to know." June seemed to be enjoying the intrigue. Peter just whispered back.

"Mozzie is upstairs with Neal. He convinced him to meet him here. I need to go in through the back if that's possible." He was peering up over the bushes ever so slightly. June nodded, faking a laugh and looking at Elizabeth.

"Well I guess we can enter through the back. Follow me."

**(Imposter)**

Neal received the message that Mozzie wanted to meet him. The little guy sounded a bit '_sloshed_' he thought but then something had scared him off Saturday. Neal still needed to figure out what that was before he put his final plans in motion. It wouldn't help him to find out something obvious would keep him from fitting in here. His '_reflection_' would be gone soon and that would at least relieve him of the little bit of conscience he'd been feeling lately. He needed freedom! Space to move.

He walked up to the door of June's and pulled out the key. He pushed it into the lock and entered. The mansion was empty, silent except for the soft sound of a ticking clock and other small items humming softly. Neal made his way up the stairs quietly, not wanting to make anyone who might be present aware of his presence.

The door to his former rooms was slightly ajar. He pushed it open and stepped inside. Mozzie was cleaning his glasses.

"Hello, Mozz. I see you finally decided to contact me. Was beginning to think you weren't going to include me in on that job after all. Where have you been?"

**()()()**

Neal found his '_associate_' more skittish than before but he had to check on the landlady and see what was going on below. He snuck out of the room, closing the door and crept down the stairs. Nobody was there but voices were evident.

"June, I can't believe Neal would treat you that way! Maybe we were wrong about him. You need to tell Peter. He can deal with this. I'm as confused as you are but if Neal isn't who he says he is, we've all been duped." Elizabeth's voice rang through from the kitchen, Neal standing outside the dining room listening. He heard the soft tinkle of dishes and another voice pipe in.

"I don't know. He's always been a good person. I can't see what would have made him change so drastically. Why now?" June sounded disappointed, the matronly tone making Neal feel nauseated. He continued to listen in but the conversation turned to small chat at some point with the topic of his behavior sprinkled throughout.

Neal crept back towards the stairs and made his way to his room. He was about to open the door when he heard Mozzie.

"_How… I don't understand. I've heard of things like this but I never thought. And nobody believes that story about David Lang but I won't dispute those things anymore!" _

"_He's coming back! I have to go. Be careful, Mozzie_!"

"_Wait, Neal! Peter… he's…" _

Mozzie turned seeing Neal there. He walked over and smiled in that cold manner of his.

"Peter? What about Peter, Mozzie? Is there something you forgot to tell me or do I have to ask you '_nicely_?" Neal saw that Mozzie's face had turned a nice shade of white.

"Is Peter coming with the cavalry? Is he already here?" Neal started to walk slowly but deliberately towards the little guy, Mozzie already moving aside and towards the bathroom door.

"Neal, we can discuss this like rational people. You know I wouldn't turn you in." Mozzie was shaking, his face sweating as he pulled the bathroom door open and rushed inside, the sound of the door locking. Neal pulled on it but it was firmly locked.

"This house is what… 50 years old if not a bit older, Mozzie?" He called through the door, pulling out a small leather case and idly peeking through its contents.

"I think the lock should be less than 5 minutes to pick if not 1. Don't you think?" He was chuckling now, crouching down to push the tools into the lock and open the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7 - Mirror Man)**

He was back at the original mirror. Neal wasn't sure how but that's where he showed up when he said good-bye to Mozzie. It was colder, frigid even. He pulled his arms around himself tightly and looked around in the dim light. The pane of glass that had showed him the shop was nearly frosted, only a hint of the outside world poking through. Neal remembered what the other Peter had told him:

"…_Once the glass has frosted to darkness, there is no escape."_

He shivered in the dusky light, hoping that Peter would return. Neal sat and watched the window, unable to do much else. Nobody passed for what seemed hours before he saw a shadow come by the glass. It was the shopkeeper. Neal didn't move or cry out, already knowing the man wouldn't see him. He gave a loud sigh of frustration.

"Who's there?"

Neal blinked. He saw the shopkeeper looking around the aisle and then back at the mirror.

"Hello?" Neal wondered if the man had heard him, so he tried once again. The man turned looking around then back at the mirror.

"I'm right here! I'm IN the mirror!" Neal saw the man finally peer closer to the mirror but not touch it.

"I'm not letting you out. This is my life now. You wasted it being evil and now, well, humanity was given a second chance. Don't think I don't know what you're capable of." The old man continued to stare into the glass, speaking as if to some other person. Neal stood up and drew as close to the window as he could.

"I don't know who you're talking to but I was trapped in here the other day. My friend came to look for me." Neal saw the old man scratch at his head, lavender blue eyes widening in surprise.

"You're the one he was looking for? How do I know it's not some kind of a trick? I'm not going back! Kindness cannot live in that place!" He seemed scared, angry even, turning as if he might leave. Neal was anxious and cried out again.

"Please don't go! If I don't get out, he'll… he'll hurt my friends! Call Peter. He knows." Neal started to give Peter's cell phone, the old man fiddling in his pockets till he found a notepad and wrote the number down.

"No guarantees." The old man blurted as he walked away out of sight. Neal moved closer but just enough to watch what he could of the man leaving. The window was barely visible anymore, Neal sighing as he went back to sitting on the cold stone floor. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the other mirror and wishing he was there.

_"Neal, we can discuss this like rational people. You know I wouldn't turn you in." _

_"This house is what… 50 years old if not a bit older, Mozzie?" _

_"I think the lock should be less than 5 minutes to pick if not 1. Don't you think_

Neal twitched slightly, feeling the intentions of the other Neal as it crouched down and began to pick at the bathroom door. Mozzie was going to be hurt! He wanted to scream to shout but nothing was happening. He heard it chuckling at him as well as Mozzie.

"_Aww… are we afraid for our little friend? He should have thought of that before he turned me into the Fed. He's not going to get away with this betrayal. Wouldn't you agree he's gone to far?"_

Neal felt the slick, oily presence of the thing as it spoke to him directly. He recoiled slightly trying not to let it bother him.

"_You won't get away with this! Mozzie! Mozzie!" _Neal was screaming when he suddenly felt the scenery change. It was dark, only a very small amount of light coming in from under the door. He turned and saw someone moving in the darkness.

"Please don't hurt me, Neal. Please…" The voice sounded familiar, Neal pressing up against the glass, this one flat and unyielding but he could touch it.

"_Mozzie_!" He hissed, hearing a stifled scream as the figure turned towards him.

"Who's there?" Mozzie's voice was terrified but Neal had to get through to him.

"_Me… Neal. The real one. In the mirror_!" He saw the shadowy form of Mozzie move closer to the sink, turning on a light. He blinked a moment then stared at the dim reflection of his friend.

"Neal? How?" Mozzie didn't ponder the issue long, turning as the door clicked, the lock obviously opened. He scurried back against the farthest wall, the knob turning slowly.

"Ready or not… here I come!"

**(In the Kitchen)**

June and Elizabeth hoped they had convinced the fake Neal they didn't know he was there. Peter had told them to talk loudly about him as they sat in the kitchen and chitchatted.

June stood up and grabbed a new pot of coffee off the counter, coming back to whisper with Elizabeth.

"I hope Peter knows what he's doing. I wonder if Mozzie is safe." She seemed worried, El looking back but seeing nobody in the dining room.

"I don't know. I'm a little worried. Satchmo's been whining a bit more than usual. Pumpkin doesn't seem to be upset." El seemed surprised and so did June.

"I don't know. She's always been rather mild for a dog." June got up once more and took some petit fours from the fridge and spread them out. Elizabeth started to stand but didn't, her face obviously worried about Peter if not Neal. They wanted to do more but it was dangerous.

"Peter… I have the feeling there's something he's not telling us. I've been having this odd feeling the last day or so about Neal. I only just realized it was about Neal. Then the weird message on the answering machine. I still need to try and see what it was. I was distracted by our lunch today and Peter's illness. It's just too many coincidences." She grabbed a petit four and poked at it with her fork without actually eating it. June nodded.

"Want to let the darlings out and we can walk them? I think our part of the ruse is over. Peter already snuck into the foyer. I heard him on the stair. I hope Neal didn't."

**(Peter)**

He was watching Neal, the fake Neal eavesdropping on June and Elizabeth from the outside of the dining room. Perfect! That's what he wanted and the conversation and chitchat was perfect too. Peter smiled. He was nervous but he had to do this right to catch Neal… well this thing that looked like him. Peter sighed inwardly, waiting for the young man to leave, which he did as the conversation turned from directly about Neal to other things. He was glad it hadn't approached his wife or June.

Peter waited a few more minutes before he ducked from under the dining room table, pushing the table cloth from his way. He stood up and tiptoed into the foyer, looking upstairs till he heard the door close and then followed up as quietly as he could, standing outside Neal's room.

He could hear Neal talking to Mozzie, the little guy sounding a bit more nervous if not frightened. He reached for the knob but it was locked. He reached into his pocket and started to pick the lock hoping he wasn't too late. He heard the lock go '_click_' and opened up the door to find nobody inside but noises coming from the back of the room to his left.

"Neal! Please…" Mozzie was yelling. Peter loosened the strap on his weapon. He didn't want to use it, this was Neal… well it looked like his partner and he wasn't sure how he would or wouldn't react. He moved forward and pulled the bathroom door open.

"Let him go!" Peter moved in but didn't see Neal. He saw Mozzie, cowering in the corner of the bathroom, arms over his head, covering his face. Peter looked around cautiously, unsure of what was going on before he walked over to the little guy and touched him on the shoulder. Mozzie jumped, looking up, a few bruises on his face, glasses slightly askew.

"Peter? He made me do it." Mozzie's voice was shaking, his eyes looking behind and to the right of Peter. He turned but it was too late as someone clocked him over the head.

**(Neal)**

He saw everything through the glass. Neal was screaming but nobody could hear him. He was yelling at the other Neal when he attacked Mozzie. He screamed when he saw Peter enter, the other Neal hiding in the shower ready to strike but for some reason, nobody heard him.

Neal slumped down, staring across the bathroom sink as he saw Peter dragged into the shower and bound.

"Peter! Don't hurt him. Please!" Neal was yelling, his voice cracking with emotion but nobody, not even the other him would respond. Neal couldn't understand what was happening. They had heard him before but now…

The scenery skewed and faded to black, fading into a place with just enough light to tell there was light. A twilight place. Neal looked around him and realized he was back in the antique store, only a very small bit of the mirror visible now. Soon, Neal would disappear forever. The air was absolutely arctic now. His skin chilling as he stood there. Neal shivered uncontrollably from the cold, his teeth chattering.

"I'm sorry, Peter… Mozzie. Please forgive me…"

**(Satchmo)**

June opened up the small utility room that Satchmo had been kept in with her little pommie while she and Elizabeth were helping Peter catch Neal. As soon as the door was opened, the huge Labrador went sprinting by them and out through the dining room.

"SATCHMO!" Elizabeth went running after the canine as June caught up her own small pet in her arms and went chasing after them. The lab was on a mission it seemed, running up the steps towards his master.

"Satchmo! Come here!" Elizabeth was still giving chase, running up the stairs as fast as she could when she heard a growling sound.

"Get off of me! Satchmo… sit!" It was Neal's voice. Elizabeth peered into the room, the now nearly empty room used by Neal Caffrey and heard sounds coming from the bathroom.

Neal stood in the open doorway, Satchmo biting at the young man's hand which held a gun. Elizabeth froze, unsure what to do. Her mind flashed back to the dream she'd had only last night. She could see Mozzie huddled on the floor but Peter… where was her husband?

"Stop it! Let go already!" Neal dropped the gun as the dog bit into his hand. She saw Mozzie nervously glancing at the dropped weapon. After a moment he dove for the weapon and held it on Neal, standing. His hand shook noticeably but his face looked determined. Neal put his hands up as Satchmo growled at him and held him at bay.

June came running up and stopped seeing Elizabeth frozen inside the front of the small apartment. Mozzie was holding the gun and looking their way.

"Call… wait we can't call the cops. Dammit! Uhm…" Mozzie sounded nervous, Neal smiling slightly but then he frowned looking down at the dog as it growled at him again.

"Keep it away from me!" Neal looked afraid, backing up into the shower. Mozzie let the dog keep guard on him while he freed Peter.

"Hey Suit… wake up!" Peter groaned, opening his eyes and looking next to him to see a frightened Neal being held at bay by a large furry thing. He blinked realizing it was Satchmo.

"What is my dog doing here?" He groaned again, letting Mozzie help him up, the little guy handing him the gun.

"Take it. I hate these things!"

**(Out of Time)**

Peter cuffed Neal, having Satchmo keep an eye on him along with Mozzie while they all sat in the dining room. June made a small ice pack for Peter and Elizabeth helped hold it to the back of his head.

"Honey, you sure you're ok? Maybe we should wait a few more minutes. You're still looking pekid. She helped him relax but he kept looking at the other Neal, the figure obviously afraid of their dog although he couldn't figure out why that had made the difference.

"I can't wait. Mozzie said Neal looked even more pale when he saw him in the mirrors upstairs. If I don't get him out soon, this thing will have to stay in his place and I'll be force to jail it. What would I tell Hughes? Who's going to believe all of this?" He sounded exasperated, looking down when his cell rang.

"Burke. Who? Prentiss Antiques? I don't understand. What?" Peter was standing now, eyes squinting as he winced from his head injury but he was excited about something.

"Right away. Yes, he's telling the truth. Thank you. Bye." Peter hung up his cell and walked over to the thing that looked like Neal.

"Looks like we're sending you home today." He saw it look back at him with a horrified glance, its eyes watching the dog fearfully.

"No… I don't want to go back! I've waited too long to get out! You can't make me!" It shut up once Satchmo moved in and growled. Peter grinned slightly.

"Well I think Satchmo thinks otherwise, don't you boy?" Peter scratched the dog behind the ears.

**(Encapsulated)**

It was dark. There was only the faintest of lights but he was no longer aware of it, the cold had long captured and frozen him in its icy embrace. His body had lost all feeling, only the vague notion that he had once seen the light stayed with him. He thought maybe he had once been alive and moving. Freedom had been his but now the cold sterile darkness was swallowing the tiny bit of him that remained. Soon that notion, the idea he had once been elsewhere would be gone and then he would be lost forever.

_Neal…_

Someone was talking but he no longer had the capacity to respond or even hear beyond the idea that there was sound.

_Neal…_

It was too late. His last vestiges of consciousness were leaving him. They called to him in vain.

_Neal… wake up!_

**Neal!**

He was shivering. His whole body shuddering as if he'd been dragged from an icy lake. Someone was wrapping something warm around him, their arms hugging and pulling him close. They felt warm. He nestled against them like a child.

"Neal? Neal wake up." His ears felt frozen but he could just hear them speaking to him.

"Neal, talk to us." Another voice piped in and he felt a bit more warmth fill him as someone brushed the hair from his face. A smile started to form on his lips despite his chattering teeth.

"Neal, please wake up." He knew this voice. It was someone close and special to him. His smile grew and then he grimaced as something wet and warm licked at his face. He pulled a hand out from under the blanket and tried to push it away.

"Satchmo… stop that!" Someone called out.

Neal opened up his eyes, the room a blurry mass of faces. He turned his eyes to the left and saw something moving, his vision focusing till he saw what it was. He started to scoot backwards but the person holding him kept him still. It was Peter.

"Don't worry. He's not coming out again." Peter's voice was one of the best sounds he'd heard yet. Neal turned and looked at his friend and then around at the other faces seeing June and Elizabeth. Mozzie was missing. He looked around for his friend before finally noticing they were in his room rather than the antique store.

"Why are we… here?" He was looking at the mirror, seeing his reflection hitting on the glass and screaming in silent protest as it slowly fading back into the background. He looked up past Peter and saw that Mozzie was sitting on the edge of the bed watching quietly, his face worried if not a little nervous.

"The mirror at the antique store had closed but the shopkeeper told us that any mirror you were familiar with might work. Mozzie said he had seen you in this one and the bathroom mirror but this was the one that seemed to work the best." Peter shrugged. He didn't seem like he understood what had happened, just glad they had figured it out. Neal nodded.

"We're just glad you're back, Neal." Elizabeth knelt down, hugging him. Neal hugged her back despite the chill. June bent over and planted a small kiss on his forehead. Neal smiled at them all, the chill starting to slowly dissipate as he came back to himself.

"Let's get you into bed. You need to rest. Build up your strength." June said softly as if she were his mother. Neal nodded in response too weak to do much else. Peter helped the young man over to the bed with El's assistance, Mozzie moving aside.

Neal saw Mozzie watching him, his manner quieter than usual as he just stood off to the side and watched everyone tucking him into bed.

"I'll get you a glass of water, are you thirsty?" Elizabeth asked, Neal nodded as she walked over to the kitchenette. Peter patted him on the shoulder, smiling down at him in relief.

"It's good to have you back." Peter, squeezed his shoulder gently, looking more relieved than he'd ever seen him.

"Thanks Peter. I'm glad you heard me." Neal smiled up at his friend and partner, leaning back into the pillows. He could feel the chill starting to leave but he was still tired, drained. He just wanted to rest but he also wanted to visit with his friends. June helped him sit up as he sipped from the glass Elizabeth brought back. He thanked them both, receiving hugs in response. He was smothered but it felt good.

"Rest, ok?" El said quietly, kissing him on the cheek before standing and moving Peter to the sofa. She had a small ice pack, pushing it to Peter's neck. Neal was watching his friends. He noticed June busying herself at the kitchenette with making coffee. He smiled to himself, turning at the sound of a small cough. Mozzie was standing at the foot of his bed, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Hey, Mozz." Neal tried to sit up but he was still too weak, leaning back as his head spun. The little guy continued to stare at him curiously.

"It is you... right? You're not going to try and strangle me again?" Mozz didn't move any closer, keeping the bed frame between them. Neal blinked, nodding.

"It's me, Mozz. I'm... " He wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't been the one to hurt his friends but something that had posed as him had. He felt a strange kind of responsibility for that. Neal looked around the empty room, a guilty feeling passing over him. He knew where the thing had taken all the stuff. He'd have to move it back. But most of all he noticed the bruising on Mozzie's cheeks. It made him want to curse.

"So you don't want to run?" Mozz had moved a little closer, his voice quieter, manner a little more trusting. Neal blinked and nodded.

"I can't. You know that and it has nothing to do with this." He shook his leg under the blanket, his left leg.

"Besides, I think Peter would miss me if I did." He whispered it a bit louder than the rest. There was a sound of someone moving nearby on the sofa.

"I heard that!" Peter, winced a bit afterwards, El clucking her tongue at him.

"Sit still! Neal.. I mean that thing, hit you on the back of the head pretty good." El was chiding her husband like a child, looking over at Neal apologetically.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Mozzie was strangely absent after the incident, Neal sleeping in most of the week as he recovered. June mothered him and made sure he was ok, while Peter and Elizabeth visited daily, chatting with him when he was conscious.

By Friday, Neal was finally feeling up to a little more than sleep. He pushed aside the covers and rolled out of bed. He grabbed his robe and put it on, pulling it around him tightly. Neal still felt a bit of a residual chill from his ordeal but maybe it was just his imagination. He looked over at the mirror, a large throw blanket covering it courtesy of June. He stared at it a moment before he crossed the room and pushed open the French doors to the terrace and walked out. It was late afternoon, the sun low in the sky. He leaned on the stone wall between the statuary and stared out at the sunlit city.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He turned to find Peter standing at the door to his rooms. Neal walked towards the wrought iron table and sat, Peter pulling out a chair to join him. Neal nodded slightly, his face still a bit pale after the incident.

"Yeah. So different than that other place." He shivered slightly, pulling his robe closer around him. Peter pulled something out of his pocket, pushing it over to Neal. It was a light blue envelope with the words: _Neal Caffrey_ scrawled in neat cursive. Neal looked at it curiously, turning it over to open it up.

"Just a little something from everyone at work. A get well card. They think you had the flu." Peter shrugged, looking up and around, his eyes noticing the covered mirror. Neal was reading the card he had pulled out of the envelope.

"Even Hughes signed it. I'm impressed." Neal grinned, his face filling with a bit more color when he did that. Peter smiled back.

"He was glad to hear you were doing better. I'm glad you're feeling better." Peter smiled turning his attention to a passing bird, his way of redirecting. Neal coughed, standing up.

"Give me a minute and I'll jump in the shower and get changed. Maybe we can go get a drink or something?" He saw Peter nod.

"El's been wanting to invite you for dinner. Maybe tomorrow?" Peter continued to sit, Neal smiling.

"Sounds good. Give me a few minutes."

**()()()**

They went to a small pub not too far from June's. It was paneled in dark wood with a few booths littering the place and a dart board. Neal played darts, tying with Peter both apparently trying to let the other win. They got to be a comfortable amount of drunk before they decided to leave. They had walked to June's, the cool night breeze whipping at their hair as they headed back. June smiled when they showed up.

"Looks like you boys had a good time? Should I call you a cab, Peter?" June walked with them into the foyer and upstairs. Peter shook his head.

"Maybe some coffee. I'll be alright in a bit." He smiled a bit lopsidedly, Neal looking about the same.

"Thanks June. Coffee sounds good." She nodded and left them, both men plopping down onto the sofa. Peter leaned back, head loose between his shoulders. Neal nudged him.

"Don't fall asleep!" He heard Peter snort sleepily at him, rolling over till his head lay on the armrest and he started to snore softly. Neal sighed, standing up and grabbing a throw, tossing it over his friend. He slipped Peter's shoes off and pushed a pillow under his head before he slid into an armchair and slumped back himself.

Neal woke up to the faint sounds of bird song and traffic, opening his eyes and finding it was early morning. Neal sat up, realizing he was still in the armchair and looked around hearing a faint snore to his left. It was Peter, curled up on his side on the sofa. He grinned, yawning as he stood up and padded quietly over to his bed. He slipped out of his clothes and into something more comfortable, curling up on his bed and watching the sun rise through the window. A small beam of light made its way across Peter's face and he noticed the agent's nose twitch before he fell back into a restful sleep. Neal grinned, pulling the duvet over him and going back to sleep.

**()()()**

"They both had a bit too much to drink. Peter slept on the couch." It was June's voice. He could hear the soft sound of the wind and feel it creeping through the apartment. He shivered slightly, pulling the blanket around him and rolling over.

"Ah. The Suit didn't look too worse for wear when he left." Mozzie was speaking. Neal opened his eyes, peering across the room and seeing no one. The throw was folded neatly on the couch. Neal sat up and tried to figure out if he'd been dreaming when he heard them again.

"Well I called El last night when they were both too far gone for coffee. I didn't want her to worry." He could hear the sound of someone pouring coffee, the scent reaching him with the same breeze that slowly eased through ever corner of the apartment. He pushed himself out of bed and threw on his robe. He padded quietly over to the open terrace and gave a soft cough.

"So Peter took off already?" Neal spoke as if he had been part of the conversation all the time. June and Mozzie both turned to look at him. June standing and offering her chair to him.

"Sit down, Neal. I'll get you something to eat." She poured him a cup of coffee and patted him on the shoulder. Mozzie just sipped at his cup quietly, looking at his friend. Neal tried not to notice.

"I'll be right back." June left the room, leaving Neal and Mozzie alone.

"I saw the card the Suit brought you. The other suits missed you apparently." Mozzie's voice was quiet. Neal looked up from his cup and nodded.

"Yeah. He told them I had the flu. Better than the truth." He smirked ever so slightly, Mozzie choking on his coffee. Neal got up and patted him on the back.

"Hey, take it easy there, Mozz. You ok?" He saw his friend nod and sat back down again.

"I'm sorry I was absent. I needed to think about things. I notice you have the mirror covered." Mozzie grabbed a nearby glass of water and took a sip. Neal nodded.

"June's idea. She's going to have the glass changed out soon. The owner of the antique shop said that would probably be the best solution in case of... well for now I use the mirror in the hallway." He shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. Mozzie nodded. They sat there in silence for a bit, June coming back with a small tray of food. Neal thanked her, standing up to hug her. She looked at him, blushing slightly.

"And what was that for, young man?" She hugged him back, smiling. He just blushed somewhat guiltily.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything." Neal still felt guilty for what that other Neal had done. She shook her head.

"I'm just glad you're here." She hugged him again, excusing herself as she heard the phone ringing downstairs. Neal turned to Mozzie when the little guy didn't say anything.

"Mozzie, I'm sorry." He kept looking at the now light bruises on his friend's face. Mozzie wiped at his face self-consciously.

"Nothing to apologize for. You're nothing like that. Besides I should apologize for thinking that he was you. I guess it was wishful thinking that you'd come back to the fold." He sighed, sipping at his coffee but looking mildly relieved. Neal smiled.

"I'm not totally far gone, Mozzie." He winked at his friend, blue eyes glittering.

"Don't let the Suit hear you say that." Mozzie looked over his glasses at Neal.

**(The End)**


End file.
